Undercover Club
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Garcia follows Morgan on a night out, and learns a lot more than she anticipated. I don't own a thing. Please read the author's note before continuing.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Readers:_

_The following story has risqué subject matter and will probably not suit everyone who reads it. Although not a true definition of the lifestyle, this does contain some Dominant/submissive themes that may make some people uncomfortable, as well as some bondage, and other non-traditional sexual acts. It is a very strongly M-rated story for adults only that I wrote for a writing group I am in. It is a story worth telling; next story is much more traditional "KricketWilliams" style. If you feel you need to wait this one out, I understand. _

_That being said, I feel I have done my best to write this with the same amount of love and passion I believe is trademark with Morgan and Garcia. I hope to be able to take you along on this experimental ride._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Kricket_

_PS. This is NOT a BDSM (Sado-Masochism) story- no whips, chains, or beatings. I truly believe they would never hurt each other, even in kinky play._

**Chapter 1**

"So, I was thinking lunch, Momma, on Saturday?" He paused for a second, "If you're not busy, that is."

Penelope twirled her fuzzy tipped pen in one hand, rested her chin on her hand, and smiled, before answering, "_Au contraire, mon cher_. I am _never_ too busy for you."

He sighed wistfully on the other line. "Oh, baby. If only that wer- wait a second, P. I got a call on the other line."

"'k."

Penelope waited, drumming her pink-tipped nails on the desk. She didn't mind waiting for Derek. He was her main squeeze, in a totally platonic-like squeezing way. Not that she didn't want to squeeze him in a different fashion. She would be all up for that, if he ever wanted it.

He clicked back. "Okay, peanut. I'm done."

"Peanut?" she questioned. "I feel like your ten year old."

"Nonsense," he said, the timbre in his voice low and rumbling. "I just want to get under your shell…"

She giggled. "Silly boy."

"It's true, woman."

She got a zinging little thrill every time he teased her like that. She pressed her thighs together to get it to stop, and changed the subject. "Who was on the other line?"

"Donny. He's a friend from college. He wants to go clubbing this weekend in New York."

Penelope's heart sped up. She loved dancing with Derek. It had taken her a long time to dance with him; she'd turned him down for years, but once they got down on the floor, she'd adored it. It was one of the few times she got to touch him, _really_ touch him, and not feel guilty about it.

Trying to hold her excitement back, she said, "Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it," he said.

"Should I wear red?" she asked hopefully, hinting bluntly that she wanted to go, too.

She waited with high anticipation for a few moments. He didn't answer. In fact, it was so quiet, she swore she could hear crickets.

"Derek?"

"P, sweetness," he started softly in his most cajolingly sweet voice. "This isn't the kind of place for you."

"Oh. Well." She looked down, her cheeks heating. She was glad he wasn't there to see her disappointment. She even had some tears in her eyes. Sometimes things didn't work out, and she had invited herself, after all. She didn't want it to hurt, but it did. She couldn't help but think he didn't want her with him.

Then he continued, "It's for the best, Baby Girl. It's very risqué, not what you are used to. I think you'd be uncomfortable there."

Now she was irritated. He was doing it again, treating her like a baby. He loved to protect her, but sometimes he was very overprotective. How did he know what she would be uncomfortable with? She'd had a crush on Derek for years, and they flirted, but he was more like a big brother at times. Hell, Derek thought she still needed to see G-rated movies most of the time.

"Lots of scantily clad women?" she asked with a touch of sarcasm.

He let out a low chuckle. "You could say that."

"That wouldn't bother me. I can dress scantily."

"Not at this sort of place."

His tone booked no argument. She actually gulped; he sounded so… forceful.

He sighed heavily and continued, "Listen, baby, you have to trust me on this one. It's not your cuppa; no way. I know what I am talking about."

"What's it called?"

He snickered. "Oh, hell, no. I wasn't born yesterday, woman. I am not telling you so you can look it up. Get it out of your hard head that you're going."

"Sometimes you royally suck, Derek Morgan." She knew she sounded petulant, but she didn't care.

"You're pissed now," he said assuredly, "but it's not for you. I know I suck for being protective of you, but someday, you may even thank me." His tone was teasing now, obviously trying to change the subject. "Speaking of sucking..."

"You're never going to get that chance to do any sucking anywhere on me," she said angrily. "In fact, the only thing you're going to be doing is kissing. As in, kiss my ass, Derek; I'm a big girl."

With that, she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews; I promise to answer soon. Here we go..._

After a lot of rather illegal research, she found out that Derek was going to _The Undercover Club_ in Manhattan . She'd looked at Derek's cell record, found out who Donny was, and then found out the club Donny called by looking at his records.

It was a very posh club, as far as she could tell. You had to have reservations to start, and a reference from someone else to even enter the doors. Penelope stated she was referred by _Derek Morgan _and that got her access to the club. The receptionist recognized the name and gave her carte blanche after that. He must've gone there more often than she knew.

Now, sitting at the bar in the posh establishment, Penelope had never been so nervous in her life. She had on a short black skirt and a black fuzzy cashmere sweater. Her hair was up, except for a few tendrils hanging down her neck. She wore simple hoop earrings and no necklaces. She knew it was understated, not her usual style, but she thought with the reservations, she might want to be understated.

Plus, she was hiding from Derek. As she sat there, she thought it was a terrible idea that she had gone and used her own name. She didn't want him to see her, although she didn't know what was so terrible about this place, anyway.

It was a very elegant club. The decor was made of heavy, dark wood, deep red velvet curtains, low lighting and candles. The place was busy, but quiet. She saw a few couples exit through large French doors in the back. Penelope assumed there was a balcony or something out there. Also, there were couples sitting on loveseats in corners. These people were blatantly making out. She couldn't help but stare at them a little. In the far left corner, one man had his hand up the shirt of the woman he had on his lap, tweaking her very large nipple.

She thought they _seriously_ needed to get a room.

A tall, handsome man sat next to her on one of the leather bar stools, and she turned to face him. "Hello, beautiful," he said with a smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

"Al, she'll have another," he told the bartender, then turned his attention back to her. "Come here often?"

"No. This is my first time."

He looked very surprised at that and raised his eyebrows. "Really? An Undercover Virgin."

She laughed, her tinkling laugh. "Yeah, you could say that."

The bartender put the drink in front of her; she reached for it, and then the man said to the bartender, "Put it on my tab."

As the bartender nodded, the man gave her a grin. He had a kind of oily slickness that Penelope was slightly wary of. She didn't have the strongest gut reactions, but she had one with him that said, _be careful_.

"So, angel," the man said smoothly. "What are you into?"

"Lots of things," she answered honestly.

He gave a throaty laugh. "Ah! I am going to like you!"

She smiled, not understanding why he seemed so pleased at that. "Well, I like music, dancing, shopping, playing, computers-"

"Would you like a tour of the back rooms, sweet thing?" he purred, trailing a finger down her neck. "I would _love_ to take you on a tour. I have a private sui-"

"I suggest you move your hand. Now." Derek growled from out of no where. "She's with me, and only me. She's mine. She belongs to me."

_Belongs_? Penelope thought that was a little overboard, even for Derek.

"Is that true?" the man asked Penelope.

"No, he's-"

"Yes, it's true," Derek snapped, clamping his arm around her waist. Penelope could barely breathe, and she couldn't move a muscle. "She's mine."

"Ohhh," the man said, glaring at Derek, his eyes glinting unpleasantly. He looked peeved, but not willing to fight Morgan. "Then if I were you, I wouldn't misplace something so valuable."

"Trust me; I won't."

With a regretful sigh and a longing last look, the man walked away.

Penelope was furious. She twisted out of his arms. "Derek. What in the hell was that all about?"

"Go home."

"NO! I like it here, and-"

"Lower your voice," he said, pulling her back into his arms. He growled near her ear, "I don't want you to draw more attention."

"Oh," she said nastily. "It's okay for you to have any number of women hitting on you, but I get one good looking guy, and-"

"Penelope, this is a sex club," he said flatly and bluntly. "That man is a strong, sadistic Dom, and he would like nothing more than to whip you."

Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't even blink at him much less respond to the words he said. Everything she saw, from the people disappearing through the doors, to the couples lewdly making out... she knew he was telling her the truth.

He said softly to her, "Go home. This is not for you."

For a minute, she considered standing and doing exactly that, but her questions were stronger than the desire to flee. She had one in particular that she wanted answered more than anything.

She looked at Derek and said, "Why is it for you, Morgan? What do you enjoy here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Wow... thank you for the reviews, for trusting in me, and for giving this a chance. I will answer soon... As for the story... I think we are all a little like Penelope; shocked, surprised, eeked out, but curious, too. Hang in there. By chapter six, like Garcia, you'll start understanding more..._

Derek should've expected the question, he should've been prepared to answer it with some glib response, but to his chagrin, he wasn't. He was so thrown off by seeing her there. He was worried. He hated worrying. He stared at her, pissed she wasn't following his directive, and even more pissed he couldn't protect her from herself. He wanted her out of there, away from any harm that could befall her. From the set of her chin and the fire in her eyes, he knew damn well she wasn't going to leave. At least not until he answered.

He was nervous, too. He wasn't prepared to share this part of his life. He saw the look on her face when he told her what it was: saw the cross of curiosity, horror, and confusion. He was afraid; for the first time in forever, he was scared. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to take care of her, and he wanted her to see him as something good, like she always did.

He didn't know if she could do that after tonight.

Scowling at her, he knocked on the bar for the bartender's attention. Still looking at her, he ordered, "Jack, neat."

The bartender poured immediately. "Is this on your tab, sir?"

"Yes." Grabbing her arm with authority, he dragged a protesting Penelope to a corner far away from the rest of the crowd. He plopped into a chair, crossed his legs, and said, "Take a seat."

She considered leaving him and his domineering ways, but wanted so badly to know the answers to so many questions: when he first went there, why he was there, who was he there with, and... to her mortification... what turned him on. Slowly, she sat, her skirt riding up her thighs.

Derek reached over to pull it down, covering her pale thighs.

This was too much. She could wear what the hell she wanted to; whenever the hell she wanted to. She pulled the skirt back up, glaring at him in defiance.

"Put it back." His eyes narrowed to obsidian slits. "Now."

The tone he used caused chills down her spine. Still, she was defiant.

"Listen, since you don't have the sense to get the hell out of here, I am going to tell you this, and tell you once." He leaned forward, his eyes flashing glittering black fire, and muttered, "You are asking for it with what you are doing, and you don't even _know_ what you're asking for. There are a lot of men here I can't protect you from; especially when they are in groups." He sat back and took a sip of his drink. "I'm repeating this once: pull the fucking skirt down."

This time, she did as he told her. She watched as he scowled at her over the rim of his drink. She felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes and her heart pounding painfully in her chest. For the first time ever, he didn't feel like her best friend. He was a stranger... but she so wanted to know him. She wanted to know _every_ part of Derek. And now... she didn't know if he'd let her, and it hurt.

She'd made a big mistake, a huge _whopper_ of a mistake, coming here. She was leaving.

"I'm going home," she whispered softly. At the same time, he began to speak.

"I was in the Marines when I came here the first time. It was a joke, really. We thought it would be fun, Don, my unit, myself. Just to try something different, something way over the top." He gave her a wry smile. "I ended up liking it. Liking certain things that are a lot less vanilla than the sex other people have."

"Vanilla?" she asked in confusion.

"Such an innocent." He smiled at her, the warmth touching his eyes for the first time since they sat. "Vanilla is sex that is traditional, the type of sex you normally have."

"How do you know what kind of sex I have, Derek?" she asked. "You've never been in my bed."

"Do you like to be watched, Penelope?" he asked sharply, leaning close to her, dominating her space. "I do."

She blinked for a second, leaning back, and her heart sped up. She didn't know the answer to that. She'd never been watched.

"What about bondage, P?" He arched a brow, continuing. "Or real spanking? You've teased about that with me, but have you ever really done it? Or whips? Maybe you'd _like_ that man and his whips."

"I…I.."

He took another sip of his drink and sat back, swirling the ice in his glass. "I didn't think so."

Her cheeks turned pink and she scowled. "Just because I haven't done it doesn't mean I wouldn't like it."

"Baby Girl, it doesn't mean that you would, either."

That was a challenge she wasn't willing to back down from. "I still want to see. I want to see, to experience, to have some fun." She stood. "I am not some infant, Derek!"

"Sit down."

She turned, but he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Near her ear he hissed, "Look, P. Look at the many men here who want you. There are no less than seven sets of eyes on you, probably more."

Penelope glanced around, and indeed, there were many men staring at her. Some blatantly licked their lips, looking at her. There was no doubt, they desired her. Penelope knew she was pretty, knew she was friendly and nice, but she didn't know she was truly desirable. Certainly not to that many men. A strange thrill ran through her, along with a healthy dose of apprehension and self-preservation.

"They see you, see that you're the most beautiful woman to grace this club, and they want you. You stand up again, you defy me, and they will take over. Do you want that?"

She turned to look at Derek, and he sucked in his breath. Along with fear of the unknown, her eyes were dark, burning, and her lips were parted. She was turned on. He never anticipated that she would want this, that she would be turned on and have some of the same desires as him. He felt himself growing harder by the second under where her thighs rested.

"I just want to see," she whispered, still looking at him. "Will you show me, please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: I am a little bit early on this, I have a seminar all day tomorrow for work starting at 7 am. Again, thank you so much for the reviews, and for coming along. Here is where we start to go a little deeper... Be careful of what you wish for, you just might get it..._

Derek groaned internally. He could never deny Penelope anything. Whatever she wanted; if it was in his power, he'd get it for her. To tell the truth, he'd had such a crush on her for such a long time, he didn't know how to function properly around her. She asked for something, especially in the tone she was using now, and he melted.

However, he was having some trouble with this now.

This was such a big issue for him, bringing her to the back rooms, showing her some of the things that he liked. He was dominant, but never sadistic. The women he had partnered with loved being under his control, unless they had a deeper need for punishment. Derek didn't believe in punishment… unless he was disobeyed. Then he had to deliver on his promises. However, Derek's style of punishment was not beatings, or whippings, or anything even _remotely_ close to pain. His idea of punishment was withholding pleasure just a bit longer from his lovers.

He was concerned about what she would think of him. Hell, she already had to have somewhat of a negative opinion. His best friend was here at a fucking _sex club;_ seeing him in this feral setting had to be eye opening. She knew he was promiscuous, even teased him about it. However, she was shocked when he told her he'd had threesomes in the past with women. He was single, responsible, and adventurous; he wasn't ashamed of it.. but showing P...

This had to be blowing her mind.

And it mattered. It mattered so much to him what Penelope thought of him. She was good, pure, innocent and kind. He didn't want her thinking he was some sort of twisted pervert, some sort of deviant. He wasn't. He wasn't twisted He had some unconventional desires, and he wanted someone to share it with. Someone he could love.

Glancing over at P, he wondered...

Derek thought for a second longer. Deep down, he knew his wants were more than she'd ever imagined. It was part of the reason he never stepped up to the plate when she had been dating Lynch, never stepped up when she'd dumped Lynch last month. He was afraid he was too much for her, too dark, and that his appetites were far too carnal for her.

Still, he couldn't deny her. To tell the truth, he didn't _want_ to deny her. Something inside him was begging him to show her, to see her response, to see if maybe, just maybe...

He was going to do it. He'd just have to keep her safe, and with him, the whole damn night.

Sighing, he stood and said, "Alright. Come with me."

* * *

She wasn't sure what was in store for her, but she knew there was something that excited her beyond the French doors that separated the front of the club. She heard music when the doors opened, a different kind of music with a primal, nearly erotic beat.

She wondered what she would see as she followed where Derek led her. His palm was splayed on her back, like he owned her. Men gave looks, but they backed down almost immediately when they looked at his hand.

Would there be naked women suspended from ropes? Mirrors everywhere? People having sex where anyone could see them? Someone being whipped? Penelope felt her heart racing; she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to see anything like that! She didn't know if this was right for her, but she'd begged, and got her wish, like she almost always did with Derek.

"This room, sweetheart, is a viewing room," he said, opening the first door to the left. "Where you can watch, and be watched."

She looked around, letting her eyes get used to the darkness. She noticed couples, then. Couples performing acts. Some even had collars on. She shuddered, especially at the collar.

Part of her felt like she was entering the darkest pit of Hell.

Another part was equally excited.

She saw several male eyes, and female eyes, looking at her with lust. They looked at her long legs, stared blatantly at her breasts, some even looked directly at her crotch. She averted her eyes, but felt the throbbing in her core.

Derek pulled her to his front, and she could feel the heat of his body against the cleft of her butt. Obviously he liked the kink going on around them.

His voice was low and thick, gravelly. "If you ever doubted your appeal, Penelope, you can put that aside. The men, the women. They _all_ want you."

Penelope didn't know what to think. She couldn't think why they'd want to watch her. Other women in the room were thinner, more lithe. But what Derek said was so true; her attraction was obvious. The hot stares surrounding her made her shiver.

She stood there, stock still, taking in the happenings around her. She could hear her own breathing echoing in her ears.

Derek leaned closer over her shoulder and whispered, "Do you want to participate? Or would you just like to watch?"

She could hear the censure in his voice, the challenge, like he knew what she was going to do. He wanted her to leave; she had no doubt of that. He wanted to scare her into running like a chicken out the doors. That was exactly what he thought she was going to do.

She didn't want to be predictable; more than that, she didn't want him to win.

And somewhere deep inside, she wanted them to watch her, wanted to continue feeling desirable.

"I want to participate," she said, her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

Derek sucked in a breath. He didn't think she would agree, but now that she had, a roar of electricty ran through his body. He was going to see how far she would go. He would keep her safe; he knew long before they entered the room no other man at the club was going to touch her. It was going to be him, or nobody tonight.

Taking a seat in a booth, he said, "Come over, Penelope."

She walked over, watching him. He had his hands curved over the edge of the bench, the faintest smile gracing his lips. She watched him sitting there. His dark eyes, his black button down shirt undone on at the collar, his strong, masculine form, like a king on a throne, totally in charge. He completely radiated sex; Penelope could feel her heart beating faster.

"Take off your panties and stand in front of me."

Penelope jolted. She couldn't do that. Not with him. Her eyes met his, and she couldn't hide the fear.

"No other man is touching you tonight, Penelope; I won't allow it." His eyes were hot, strong, like melted steel on fire. "Tonight you belong to me."

Watching him, her heart soared and her core became sopping wet with moisture. She knew it was true, then: she wanted to be his, wanted him to own her, if just for tonight. But more importantly, she knew Derek would protect her with his life. He would never hurt her, or let anyone else hurt her.

Staring at him the entire time, she reached under her skirt, and slowly slid her panties off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. Just to let you know... This is by far the strongest of the chapters. It is pivotal, but it may make some people uncomfortable. Again, read at your own comfort level..._

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her eyes, so hot, so sexy, were staring up at him as she moved her silk panties down her legs. His pulse was racing. Damn, he wanted her! He'd walk through fire, through the flames of Hell, to touch her now. He realized something in that moment: he may be dominant, but she held all the control.

"Come, sit on my lap."

Slowly, she sat down on his closed legs, her knees together. She was sitting primly on his thighs, like a little girl about to get a horsey ride. He had to fight a chuckle. Only Penelope would sit like that in a sex club!

"Lean back and open your legs."

She stiffened for a second; he could feel the muscles in her ass clench. "D-," she began, then stopped herself. Gingerly, she leaned until her back was resting against his chest. She opened her legs marginally.

"Wider, Penelope," he said, lifting her skirt up on her thighs. "Straddle my legs."

He could feel her breathing increase, could hear the sharp gasps of air as he raised her skirt to her waist. She turned her head, noticing the open stares of the people around them, and her legs shuddered with nervousness...

**For more of this chapter, please see my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_AN: Thank you for the overwhelming response with the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think it answers a lot... _

There was a thrill of excitement, along with a lot of apprehension, as Derek led Penelope down the hallway and up a set of stairs. He'd talked with the bartender again for a short period of time, before coming back to her. His hand felt warm, secure on her back, but the feeling didn't spread throughout her body. She had too many questions unanswered, too many thoughts racing through her mind. The thoughts were dual in nature- excitement and fear, in equal proportions.

There was something about Derek here at the Undercover Club. He was so much more forceful, so much more dominant. She knew that was what turned Derek on here, being a dominant lover. She didn't know the ins and outs of that lifestyle, didn't know how she'd fit in. On her knees with a collar on, being spanked and whipped, that was what she thought of dominance and submission, and it absolutely petrified her.

Then there was the freedom of letting Derek have total control. She trusted him, knew he would never hurt her, but she didn't know what he was like in bed. She also knew he had claimed her tonight, and that made her heart sing. She'd always loved Derek from afar, even made bold moves on him when she thought she saw something reciprocal, but he didn't respond to it.

Looking over at him as she climbed the stairs next to him, heading to a new hallway of rooms, he was certainly responding. There was definitely something there, something so exciting, for her it was worth any risk to find out.

Standing in front of a set of French doors, Derek slid a key card in the receptor, and then opened them. "After you, Baby girl."

She shuddered as she walked into the dimly lit room. Derek turned on the lights and she looked around. It was just a hotel room, like every other hotel room she'd ever been in. She looked at him, her surprise written all over her face.

He gave her a mischievous grin. "Expecting whips and chains?"

She blushed, then looked away.

Derek nearly started to laugh, when he noticed she was trembling. Immediately, he pulled her into his arms. "Baby Girl, I would never…you have to know… are you _afraid _of me?" Derek was absolutely mortified; she had her face buried in his chest, and he could feel moisture on the front of his shirt.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm just confused."

He held her gently. He didn't say a word, but he was so relieved to hear what she said. He couldn't bear it if she feared him. She was everything that was good in his life; he wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world.

"I just don't understand, Derek." The pain in her voice was heartbreaking to him.

"Ask me anything, and I will try to answer," he said calmly.

She sat on the bed, and he sat next to her, holding her hand. She took a deep breath, then released it slowly. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she began talking, "How often do you come here?"

"The club, or this room?"

"Both," she said quickly. She wanted to know everything that he did, what he really was like when she didn't see him. That was what scared her the most. This was a Derek she didn't know, and she wanted to know him. It was only fair; he knew _everything_ about her.

"I come to the club about once a year. I haven't been to the back rooms since 2007." She gave him a questioning look, and he answered, "After you were shot, after you hooked up with Lynch, I needed release. Normal, vanilla sex was not doing it for me. I was angry, emotional, upset, and out of control." He gave her a look, hoping she'd understand. "This gives me control, Penelope. I need that in order to be satisfied."

She nodded. Then asked, "All the time?"

He laughed, but gently. "Are you asking if you can be on top once in awhile?" She smiled and blushed, and he continued, "No. I don't always need this. But with my work, with my life... sometimes I do."

She was starting to understand and feel a little more comfortable. Then some other questions came to mind. "What do you usually do here? Would…do...would..." She sighed heavily, unable to form more words.

"Ask me, Baby," he encouraged. "Don't hold anything back from me."

"Would you have done that with another girl, if I weren't here tonight?" She looked down at their hands held together, and then at her feet. "Do you do that with other girls, Derek?"

"Would it have bothered you if I did?"

She gasped. "I thought I was the one asking the questions, Morgan."

"No, we both are." His voice was low, deep, as he continued, "Let me answer that one in reverse. It would bother me to the _extreme_ if you were doing that with another man."

"It bothers me to think you did it with someone else in the _past, _even," she whispered, looking back at him. Her eyes were so big, expressive and innocent, like a newborn fawn.

"Baby," he started, then sighed. "I've done a lot of things at this club in the years I've been here. Usually, I visit the viewing room and watch. Then I find someone to spend some time with, someone for a short period of time. These rooms are for an entire night, rarely have I needed that. There are very few women here that I want to spend _quality time_ with."

She frowned. "Where do you get… um…"

"Where do I get off?" He watched her nod and he explained, "There are some back corner rooms and booths on the first level."

She grimaced. "Seems… unsanitary."

"Actually, it's the opposite. They are very clean, sterile environments," he said. "The partners here are clean, too. Everyone here has to prove they're free of STDs."

"I didn't."

"If you were any other girl, before we had sex, you'd have to show me this," he said, reaching into his wallet and showing her a health history card, verified by the club, along with a picture ID. His was stamped with today's date.

"Not very romantic, is it?" she asked, looking up at him with that same grimace.

"This isn't a romantic place, honey," he said sadly, like he regretted having to break her illusion. "This is a place where men and women release tension. A sort of sexual gym, really."

Suddenly, her heart ached for him. She couldn't help but feel he deserved better in life. He shouldn't have to come here to experience this part of his life. She needed clarification. "Why can't you just do this sort of thing with a girlfriend?"

"Trust, on both of our behalves," he explained. "I don't take the time to know most of the girls I date. This job doesn't allow for really successful relationships. With your average woman, I'm vanilla, most of the time."

"Good thing I'm not your average woman," she retorted.

He grinned at her and chuckled lightly. "No, you most certainly are not!"

She smiled, but then she hesitated, looking a little worried again. "Do you like the spanking and the whipping, and the tying people down?" she asked. "Do you want me in a collar?"

"I want you naked. I want to taste what is under your skirt so badly I am aching with it, but I do _not_ want you in a collar. Ever. You aren't my pet; you're my lover."

She smiled again.

"As for the spanking, yes, the whipping, no, the tying up… you'll see on that, angel." He stood and pulled his shirt over his head, then undid the button on his pants. "Right about now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN:Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!... Let's heat it up again! I got to write one of my favorite things...

She looked up at his face and saw his warm smile, which touched her heart. Even with the topic being somewhat uncomfortable for her, she felt at ease with him. He reached for her hands and brought her to her feet.

"Derek, I don't think I'm into the tying down thing," she said, a little bit nervous.

He moved her into his arms, and started to nuzzle her neck. "Really?"

His warm breath and whiskers against her felt so good. She leaned her head back, letting his lips and tongue stroke her skin. "Well... maybe."

"That's my girl."

"I mean," she said, leaning back and putting her palms against his bare chest, "I liked being watched, but I don't know if I ever want to do that again, you know? Now that I think about it, I'm a little shocked."

"If you liked it, the memory will drive you for a long time, sweetheart," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "If you want to do it again, let me know, and we'll do it."

She gave him a curious look. "You're game for anything, aren't you, Derek?"

His eyes grew smoldering hot. "What ever you want, baby. As long as you ask for it."

Penelope felt the heat rise in her again, and ran her hands up the firm muscles of his chest. "Well, I am asking you to kiss me, on my mouth, with your mouth, your tongue, your everything, with all the passion you feel for me, Hot Stuff. The way I have always dreamed that you would kiss me."

Derek smirked, amusement in his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, leaned forward, and brushed his lips over hers, softly, gently. His lips were closed, but she could register the dry heat, the sweet friction. He traded kisses like that with her, slowly increasing pressure until her lips parted.

Slowly, he licked between her lips, dipping just beyond the barrier of her teeth. She moaned, opening her mouth, reaching back to touch his tongue with hers. He recoiled a bit, causing her to groan.

"Good things come to those who wait," he murmured, against her lips, then dipped his tongue in again for a taste.

On and on he teased, causing her to lean against his chest, stand on her tiptoes and grip his head, trying to bring him in for a real deep kiss. Just when she thought she was going to have to kill him, he moved his hands to her lower back, crushed her against him, and thrust his tongue deep.

His kiss turned feral, hot, and hungry; he was devouring her, and she loved every second of it. She felt the world tilt on its axis, the stars move in a different alignment, she shook and shuddered like she was in the wind. It was the most incredible kiss she'd ever had in her life. Her nipples tightened, her core grew hot and wet. She could feel the moisture on her inner thighs; her panties were still on the floor of the other room. At that moment, she truly didn't care. She just wanted him to kiss her forever.

Never breaking the fantastic kiss, Derek unbuttoned her skirt and pushed it down over her hips until it puddled at her feet.

Moving over to her other ear, he continued his delicious teasing, then whispered, "Be careful to follow my instructions, Angel. I'm going to release your hands. Sit up, remove your sweater, but that is it. No touching, no grabbing. You need to wait, Penelope."

She moaned, frustrated. "Why?"

"You have to trust me," he said, still holding her wrists down. "I know what's best for you. Trust me."

"But I want-"

"Trust me," he murmured, kissing her again, a deep, strong kiss that lit her on fire and made her dizzy.

She opened to him, opening her legs, arching her hips against him, trying to assuage the ache his words and his mouth were causing. He pressed his hips down, holding her to the bed, so that she couldn't move.

She could feel him against her and knew he wanted her, too. Why the hell was he waiting? She didn't want to wait any longer.

He raised up and released her wrists. She sat up, pulled her sweater off, then threw herself at his naked chest, plastering her mouth against his. He kissed her, long and hard and sweet, his tongue dancing with hers, the perfect suction to drive her crazy. Finally, she was getting some relief from the tingling desire she felt everywhere. _Finally!_

A moment later, she was flat on her back, he was on top of her, and he had his hands holding her wrists again. He chuckled against her lips, lifting her arms above her head. "Silly girl, they made restraints for women like you. Someone who just won't listen to what is best for them."

With that, she felt a soft, leather strap being fastened around her wrist.

**For more of this chapter, please see my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_AN: Thank you again for the reviews. Sorry I am a little late on the posting. Real life got in the way. All is good now..._

While Penelope tugged at her bound wrist, she felt Derek fasten the other one with the other convienent strap that was in a cubby hole in the headboard. Grumbling to herself, thinking sarcastically that this wasn't exactly a regular type hotel room after all, she began to feel nervous again, and a little clausterphobic.

"Okay, D. This was fine a moment ago, but now you need to let me go."

He paused for a second, looking down at her. "Do you really want that? Or do you trust me, Penelope?" He rubbed his hand down her side, made a slow, soft circle on her belly.

Her eyes flared with heat for a moment, and she swallowed convulsively.

"Do you trust me to make it good for you?" he asked, standing and moving to the foot of the bed. He gripped her ankles, running his hands slowly up her legs, playing with her calves, the backs of her knees.

It felt so good, him touching her. Her mind was rebelling; she was so strong, so independent. To be tied up took that away, but her heart was crying to listen to him. He'd made magic for her tonight already, and she wanted to keep feeling that magic, desperately.

"I'd cut off my right arm before I'd hurt you, P," he whispered, lifting her foot and kissing the instep. "I worship the ground you walk on."

She knew it was true. He always protected her, always cared for her. She answered softly as he gave an opened mouth kiss to her ankle, "I trust you, Derek."

Reaching down to the footboard, he pulled out another strap and fastened it around the ankle he was holding. Then he repeated with the other side, giving the same soft kisses to her other foot, ankle and calf.

She was laying with her legs spread, not much different from when she was on his lap in the viewing room. He was standing at the foot of the bed, looking up, stopping between her legs for a moment. She licked her lips, glancing at him with some nervousness. He was unzipping his jeans, removing them while she watched.

"You are beautiful," he said, running his hands up her legs again.

**For more of this chapter, please see my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and for the leap of faith following me into this story. I am asking you to believe in me yet again with where this story is going right now..._

Penelope woke at about five in the morning in the semi-dark room she was sharing with Derek. He was sleeping, face down, with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She knew he wasn't going to let her go. She'd learned last night; when Derek had sex and wanted someone, he wanted them the whole night, all night long.

After the first mind-blowing, earth-shattering time, they had sex three more times. Derek was wildly inventive, teasing and sweet. He'd wanted to show her everything he could, everything that could possibly please her.

"Within limits, sweetheart," he'd said with a grin. "I'm not nearly as kinky as half of the other people here."

She'd had a hard time believing that; this was all so new to her, even the thought of what they'd done still made her blush.

They'd experimented with tickling and feathers. She'd learned he had the most ticklish knees on the planet. He'd jumped when she tickled the back of them, and he'd moaned loudly when she licked the sensitive divot. It was a dangerous thing for her to know; next time she was at a game or a picnic, and he was wearing shorts, he'd have to keep one eye on her the entire time.

They'd tried different foods, eating them off of everywhere on each others bodies. She'd sucked chocolate sauce off of his erection, learning he was far tastier than any treat she'd ever had. Later, he'd crushed a strawberry, inserted it deeply in her body, causing her to orgasm again when he'd lapped the juices leaking out, and tongued the strawberry out of her core.

But the last time they'd had sex... it was so different. She felt the warmth, the caring there between them the whole night, but this... this last time had encircled her heart. There'd been nothing but their bodies, and Derek's tender, passionate touches. Penelope knew for certain she was making love, for the very first time in her life.

She didn't know if it was the same for him, but she wanted to please him more than she'd ever wanted to please a lover before. She'd learned a few words, things that turned him on. He'd loved when she said she trusted him, that she'd be willing to try anything. What he didn't like was that she'd said she would submit to his demands.

"You'll _submit_?" he'd asked, arching a brow. His brow had wrinkled and his eyes had narrowed at her.

"Yes," she'd said, squirming under the erotic ministrations of his fingers.

Muttering a curse, he'd raised himself over her and kissed her hard and fast. "I don't want you to submit, Baby Girl. I don't want that from you. I want all of you: your defiance, your want, your desires, your anger. I want every part, but I want it to come willingly and freely."

Then he'd entered her, so deeply she'd felt as if he'd touched her heart. Each thrust had been a promise, a prayer to her, saying that she had nothing to fear, and everything to gain, by following his wishes tonight.

It was then she knew; she did give him everything she had, completely and totally willingly.

Including her heart.

Trying to move out from under his arm, Derek groaned and tightened his embrace. "No," he muttered.

"Derek," she whispered, prying his fingertips from her waist. "I have to go potty. Let me up."

"Mmm," he said, then released her. A moment later, he was snoring again, exhausted.

She smiled at that. He should be exhausted; Lord knew she was.

But beyond the exhaustion came the thoughts in her head, and the truth of the matter. They were in a sex club. This was a place for release of sexual tension, a place for regaining control. This was not a romantic place, Derek had even told her that. This was not a place to fall in love.

He didn't invite her to join him. He didn't want her there. He'd started doing this with her to teach her a lesson in his dark desires. He'd wanted her to cave and run away, screaming like the innocent rabbit he'd thought she was. He'd been right in his assumptions about her. She was petrified, but she was turned on, too.

She was no fool; Derek could've done this with a number of women that stared at him the night before, looking at her like she was the luckiest bitch on the planet. They were right; she was damned lucky to sleep with him. He was the most superb lover she would ever have, and she was very fortunate he'd decided to show her a good time.

Then again, she was also the most unlucky woman ever to grace this earth. She'd chosen a night like last night to fall in love with her best friend, only after learning he had greater needs than she would ever be able to meet. He needed this place, with his work and his life, he needed this. He needed the release it gave him, the control. She couldn't be what this place was to him. She'd be a fool to think she could ever be enough for someone like Derek.

And she couldn't share him, not that she'd ever wanted to share him before. Certainly not now, not after how she felt, not after last night.

Going into the bathroom, Penelope washed the tears from her face, then pulled on her skirt and sweater. She stuffed her bra in her purse, slid on her leopard print high heels, and walked out of the club, and away from the man she loved, but could never truly satisfy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews; you guys blow me away with how generous and kind you are! You make me proud and happy- makes this Midwest nurse want to write full time!... _

Penelope did reasonably well on the trip back to her hotel room. She took a cab from the Undercover Club, and only sobbed out about a gallon of tears. She figured that was better than crying until she puked. She was hoping fervently she wouldn't do so, although deep down, that was exactly how she felt.

She'd made it up the elevator to the 9th floor. By then only sniffling enough that the bellboy with the Sunday paper delivery gave her a sympathetic look.

When the doors opened, he glanced at her and said, "Cheer up, ma'am. The day is supposed to be a bright one."

"Ever been in love?" she asked him, before blowing her nose in a Kleenex®.

"I'm nineteen, ma'am. I fall in and out of love all the time. It gets better; trust me." He patted her arm gently.

She chuckled despite her sore eyes and head. She was getting compassion from a kid almost half her age. "Well, be good to those that love you, too."

"Don't worry, ma'am." He shot her a cocky grin, very similar to a certain Alpha male's smile she loved so dearly. "I always leave 'em happy."

With that, the bellboy started slapping papers at the doors down her hallway.

She dragged herself to 9009, used her keycard, and entered her room. She stripped off the two items of clothes she was wearing, threw them on the floor, and entered the shower. Dousing herself in hot water, she was able to cry a little more. She stood there, and let the water wash away some of the ache in her heart.

Climbing out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her head, and then another around her body. Luckily, the hotel had large, comfy, absorbent towels. She walked to the double bed she had yet to sleep on, pulled down the comforter, and laid down.

The need to sleep came on hard and fast. She had train tickets for three o'clock back home, and she had to check out by one. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was already seven forty-five. She set the alarm for noon, and then rolled over and fell asleep, still wrapped in her towels.

She'd barely shut her eyes when loud pounding woke her up.

"Penelope Garcia! Open this damned door!" He was pounding so hard, the door was vibrating on the hinges.

She blinked and sat up, the towel falling completely off her head. She looked at the clock; it was nine thirty-six. She sighed quickly in relief. At least he wasn't waking up the entire hotel.

"Coming," she croaked out her dry throat, frantically looking for clothes. She didn't pack a robe, and the only clothes she had readily available were the ones from the night before.

"Garcia! I'm going to kick this thing down, and you _know_ I can do it!"

Dear Lord, of course he could do it; he did that for a job! She tied her towel around herself as rapidly as she could and threw the hotel room door open. "There is no reason to be an idiot!" she said sharply. "Be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" he questioned, looking absolutely furious. "You're the one who left, without your damned panties on, in the middle of the night, from the back of a sex club where any asshole could've grabbed you, and _you_ are asking_ me_ to be reasonable?"

Another couple exiting their hotel room stopped and stared baldly at Derek and Penelope.

"Is everything okay?" the man asked archly.

He glared at them. "Mind your own fucking business!"

The couple's mouths dropped open.

"It's fine," Penelope said, rather embarrassed, making quick amends. Shrinking back in the room, holding her towel even more tightly, she gestured for him to come in.

He plopped down on her bed with barely leashed rage. She looked at him. This was not like Derek at all. He was rumpled furious. Derek took a long time with his appearance; he was, if anything, slightly vain with good reason to be. Now, he was very disheveled. His shirt was untucked, his buttons were in the wrong loops.

She took a deep breath. "Derek, you need to be-"

"Why did you leave me?"

The way he phrased the question, swift, heated, passionate, spoke almost as much as the words to her and tugged on her heart. He didn't say, _Why did you leave?_ She would've been able to answer that rather glibly, making light of the whole thing. So much more easily than with the added _me_.

She was trying to think of a good response that would save her heart, but it was hard to do. She couldn't help but still look at him. He was restless; his right knee, the one he didn't hurt when he was playing football, was jiggling in impatience. He ran his hands over his face, then stood again, walking close to her.

"Derek, I-"

"Did I do something wrong? Did I repulse you, frighten you?" His words were swift, like he had to fight to get them out.

"No!" she said quickly. "No. It was... nice, Derek. It really was. I just... needed time to think, space to breathe."

"Then why?" he snapped, before he forced a rather Morganesque grin. "You know...I would've talked you into staying."

"I know, but I didn't want that!" she cried, her heart balking at that. Didn't he understand? She needed to guard her heart. She tried to explain. "That's why I had to go. Before one of us gets hurt."

Derek's face fell. "Oh, my God, Penelope. I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was just above a whisper, and very hoarse. "I wanted you so badly... I didn't mean..I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I-"

She looked at him. After giving her all that pleasure last night, he actually thought he _physically_ hurt her. The man was crazy.

"No, you didn't hurt me, Derek. Not like that."

He sighed his relief. "Thank God."

"I liked it. I liked everything we did together." She began to blush, and watched his face light up with understanding and desire. She needed to hold her ground. She took a deep breath and turned away from his dark, searching eyes. "In fact, I liked it too much. I could have that every night and be so happy."

Derek's heart soared. He went to turn her, to tell her the same, then she continued.

"But I know... I'm not what you need."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You said you needed the club for release, for control." She looked back at him. "For what you like to do. Not for romance, like I want, Derek, and I can't do that. I can't be involved with you like that, and not want... more."

"I can't, either, silly girl," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "Not anymore, not now that I have you."

"You didn't even want me with!"

"I was afraid, Penelope. I've put you on a pedestal, made you so innocent and sweet. I thought there was no way..." He shook his head. "Just know that I was damned wrong. I thought you'd be freaked out. Instead, you met me all the way and proved yet again you're my perfect match."

She wanted so badly to believe it, but lacked fatih in herself. She whispered, "I'm not enough."

"You're more than enough!" He leaned forward, kissing her with the slightest brush of his lips. "Penelope, I love you. You are everything I could need, in every way."

"But the club-"

"I used the club for a release of tension," he said quickly and bluntly. "Partially sexual tension I felt for you, because you were with Lynch. And I was there once a year, P. That is not hardcore."

She looked at him with wide eyes, absorbing what he was saying.

"I'm possessive, I'm dominant, I'm jealous, I've got a very high sex drive, and I need my partner to have the same damn needs. But I am madly in love with you, and I want you to be happy, more than I want to be happy myself."

She thought about that. He was already like that to her, almost always. Just before, they didn't have sex.

She was missing out!

She realized then; last night was more than just trusting him. It was about trusting herself to be enough to, trusting herself to go for it and love him like he needed to be loved, and to be loved by him in exactly the same fashion.

He reached for her, pulling her into his arms. "If you can deal with my quirks, if you can let me continue to protect you and love the hell out of you, then we will be a very happy pair."

She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I still be on top once in awhile?"

He grinned. "I take it that you love me, too?"

"Yes," she said, kissing his cheeks. "I love you very much, Derek Morgan. I always have, and I always will."

"Good. No more running away. I can't handle that."

She arched a brow. "How did you find me?"

"After I searched the club frantically, worried to death," he paused, giving her a look that made her feel sheepish. "I called JJ at nine am. She knew which hotel you were staying at. You're not the only one who can research, you know."

She leaned into his chest even more. "I'll never leave again."

"You know I still have to punish you for that," he said, purring into the side of her neck.

She smiled as she dropped her towel. She was looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry so late tonight, real life got in the way...Now, time to have some fun again..._

Not too surprisingly, Derek and Penelope missed their scheduled trains home. They had far too much exploring, and too much loving, to do with one another before they could leave the hotel room. In fact, they ended up renting the room again; their PM checkout time came and went in a flash.

She was lying on Derek's chest, her fingers playing with the few hairs that he had. They were sparse on his pecs and upper abs, but grew thicker on his lower abs and farther down. She would pull them slightly to straighten them, and watch as they curled right back up.

She was fascinated with him, with the textures of his skin, his hair, his smell. She was becoming addicted to his smell, like earthy, spicy male. He tasted as good, too… everywhere. Just as spicy, with a touch of musk and sweetness. Thinking about it, she leaned forward and licked his chest, and was rewarded with a ripple of the muscle.

She smiled, then crossed her arms under her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "I don't want to go home."

"We don't have to go for another six hours. That gives us a little more time... to play..." His voice was low, gravelly, aroused as it trailed off while he toyed with the cleft of her bottom.

"I know," she said with a sigh and a squirm, "and I'm grateful."

He sighed then, sensing her discontent. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I just wonder if it will be the same once we're home."

He reached for her, clamping his hand on her bottom and rolling so that she was on top of him. "Baby, nothing's gonna change when we get home."

"How can you be so sure?"

Reaching up, he brushed her hair away from her face gently, before he cupped her face in his hands. "Woman, I am in love with you. You've always owned my heart, now you have every other part of me to go with it. I'm yours, you're mine. That means forever for me."

She leaned down, giving him a kiss. "Me, too."

"You better believe it." Derek rolled her back under him and began to make very good use of those last six hours.

* * *

Once in Quantico, Penelope realized that Derek was totally right. Nothing really had changed. She was in love with Derek Morgan, he was in love with her. He was an attentive, sweet, gentle, fantastic lover, and he was her best friend and confidant like he always was. She was very, very lucky.

However, she missed that spiciness they had in New York. Sometimes, when she would see him at the round table board room, she would purposely be sassy, just to see what his response would be. She found herself acting up on purpose, just so he would "punish" her.

Punishment from Derek Morgan was a very, very good thing.

Unfortunately, no matter what tricks she would do, it didn't work.

"Behave, Baby Girl," he'd say, then she'd notice his eyes would heat. But then he would go back to discussing things with everyone.

She was starting to pout. Obviously, he wasn't getting the hint.

Finally, after the third day of cat and mouse teasing, of throwing blatant hints at him, she was getting absolutely agitated. She was sitting on the couch with him after work. They were quiet, very quiet. He was holding her hand, drawing circles on the palm.

She'd had enough. She stood quickly, and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay," he said nonchalantly, not moving an inch.

She scowled at him, then stomped off towards his bedroom.

* * *

Derek watched his feisty girlfriend march her pretty ass down the hall to their bedroom. He considered it theirs now; she spent the majority of her nights with him. He had a very satisfied smirk on his face. She was just about at her breaking point, which was going to make this so much sweeter.

They'd been together three months now; she should know to just ask for what she wanted. If she wanted something spicy, if she wanted something _in particular _from him, she should just ask. He'd never deny her anything…. unless he was punishing her, of course.

And at this moment... _boy_, did she deserve punishment!

After all, trying to bully an alpha, dominant male into doing something, rather than asking him sweetly, was not a wise move.

He listened for the water to shut off in the bathroom before he stood and started to head down the hallway. He had her timed just about how long it would take for her to dry off and enter the room. It usually took her about five minutes. He sat there and waited.

At four minutes and thirty-six seconds, Penelope emerged from the bathroom in a puff of steam. She was all glowing pink skin and luscious smells. If he wasn't already very erect from thinking about what he was going to do to her, he would've been sporting one hell of a hard on now.

"Sweetheart," he began, making her jump. "My reckless little angel, I think I need to teach you a lesson in patience."

Her glasses were somewhat fogged; as it cleared, she saw him sitting there with his shirt off, looking damned irritated with her. She swallowed as she took in what he said. She watched him stand, taking a few steps towards her.

"I am patient," she lied.

He clucked his tongue. "Now I have to add fibbing to your list of offenses."

Now she was getting irritated herself, along with being somewhat excited by the dark fire in his eyes. "What offenses?"

Reaching for the belt of her little robe, he pulled her quickly against his chest. "Shall I start tallying them off?"

"Yes," she answered tartly.

"Picking little fights with me on purpose, just trying to get a rise out of me."

"It worked, didn't it?" she asked with a snicker.

He moved his hands around to her back, rubbing in soft circles. "Wearing low cut shirts that drive me crazy. Flirting at work, when you know I couldn't do anything about it."

She stiffened and her jaw dropped. "That's nothing new! We've always done that! I-"

"Sorry, baby," he said, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck. "I'm judge and jury; no fighting the offenses."

Beyond her better judgment, she shuddered and leaned even more into him.

"But the worst was not trusting me to do what you wanted," he growled, biting the side of her neck gently, but enough to get a slight hiss of reaction. He licked the spot, soothing it. "Not trusting me to make things good for you."

She sagged in his arms, it felt so damn good. "I did-"

"No," he said quickly, releasing her abruptly and stepping back. "You didn't."

She swayed on her feet, needing to keep her balance. Then her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Realization that she'd been being punished all week entered her thinking. She snapped her jaw shut, pursed her lips, and narrowed her eyes. "You asshole! I am _so_ out of here!"

With a low devious chuckle, Derek reached an arm out around her waist and pulled her hard and fast against him. "Oh, no, spitfire. I said I'm teaching you a lesson… and I'm going to make it one you will _never_ forget."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_AN: Thank you again for all the reviews. This is a rather steamy chapter, and rather intense and more than some people are used to, so the same advisories apply..._

_Oh, boy_, Penelope thought as heat flushed over her body. Although she wasn't sure if she was flushing in anticipation or panic. She'd finally pushed him past the limit, and she was going to get her self-admitted much needed punishment. She just didn't know what was going to happen.

She was learning not to have any assumptions when it came to Derek in the bedroom. She thought he was going to put her over his lap, maybe spank her or something, then ravish her. Instead, he released her quickly again, took a step back, and sat on the end of the bed.

"Take it off."

The heat in his voice, combined with the slight irritation, sent a visible shiver down her spine. She thought about being somewhat defiant, about telling him to take a flying leap off a short precipice, but her own need outweighed any need for vengeance.

Still, she wasn't going to show how much she liked this turn of events. That would've been foolish.

With a scowl of her own and a huff, she reached for her belt. Her fingers were tingling from his earlier touch; as a result, she was fumbling with the knot.

He sat, his lips curved in a wicked half smile, but his eyes didn't have the same humor in them. His legs were splayed, his hands were on his knees, and he was drumming his fingers impatiently.

That irritated her immensely. How dare he order her to do something, then be pissy because she was taking too long? She worked even slower on the knot, barely picking at it.

"Do not fuck with me, Penelope; I am _not_ in the mood."

His words, spoken with just the right amount of anger, caused her to shiver again. Her heart was pounding; if it were any other man, she would've ran screaming. But she knew Derek, she trusted him with every part of her: her heart, her mind, her soul. She knew he would never hurt her. It was ultimate trust, the trust of true love.

Finally, she untied the robe and then slid it off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet in a satiny puddle. She was naked under the robe, still a bit wet from the shower. She stood there, stock still while he watched her.

Normally, standing naked, she would look in the mirror and notice a stretch mark here or there, some sort of blemish. That was impossible when Derek looked at her. He did it so slowly, from her breasts, to her navel, down lower, then back up. It was so hot, so feral and palpable, it felt like his fingertips were doing the exploration.

"Lay down." His voice was thicker, huskier than usual.

Obediently, she climbed into her side of the bed. He stood and followed her, sitting next to her hip, close, but not close enough to be touching her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

**For more of this chapter, please see my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue (Number One?)**

_AN: Hi everyone! I'm posting a little early because I am going out boogying with my hubby. Thank you for reading and reviewing the Undercover Club. The response to this story has been far greater than I had ever anticipated; thank you for giving this very different style a chance. I sincerely hope that this ended up being as beautiful and romantic as my other Derek and Penelope stories. _

_I did get quite a few PMs about one particular act Pen and Derek have always teased about, requests and questions. Being an "D/s" story, I could have included it, but it didn't really fit with what I wanted in the main body of the story. I do, however, have that scene written out, but it would be an extra, gratuitous sexual scene. I will leave it up to you- the readers - to let me know if you want me to post "epilogue number two"._

_So, what do you say?- Let me know!- Love, Kricket_

* * *

"Morgan party," Derek said to the hostess at the Undercover Club.

"Ah… welcome, Mr. Morgan. May I have your cards?" The hostess reached for the date stamp she had on her podium.

"That isn't necessary," he replied, giving Penelope a slow smile. "We're exclusive."

Derek put a hand solidly in the middle of her back, like he did that first night. She knew it signaled she belonged to him. With a self-satisfied smile, she returned the gesture, putting her hand on his back.

After all, he belonged to her, too.

Sitting down in a chair in the corner, Derek motioned to the waiter and ordered their drinks. Penelope looked around quickly; nothing much had changed in the year since they'd been there together, as far as décor went, but she had changed. Six months after coming to the club, she was engaged. Now, they returned to the "scene of the crime" a year later, to have some fun in their room.

"Baby Girl," he murmured, taking a sip from his glass before continuing to speak, "what is going on in your mind?"

She smiled. "I was just thinking about how much has changed, and how much I love you."

"Nothing's changed for me," he answered, lifting her wrist to his mouth and kissing it. "I was in love with you then; I am in love with you now."

Her heart fluttered happily, sitting back. She crossed her legs, careful to keep her short leather skirt down. She was rather obedient now a days!

Her fiance's eyes heated, glancing down at her legs, to the edge of her skirt. "Come on, woman. Let's get our asses upstairs. I can't wait to see what you got goin' on under there…"

Penelope stood slowly. That was their plan, to use the upstairs room to their heart's content. "Wanna put on a show?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Hell, no," he said, pulling her into his lap. He nibbled at her neck, her ear, and whispered fiercely, "I am not sharing you with anyone tonight in any capacity."

She arched her neck, allowing better access. "Do I get to tie you up this time?"

"Baby…"

She pouted. "You promised."

He smirked. "I said _maybe_. That's not a promise."

She turned on his lap and started kissing his neck. "What if I promise to make it good for you, Derek? You know I'll make it good for you," she whispered, taking a nibble of his earlobe.

"Woman, you drive a hard bargain."

Wiggling over his erection, she said, "I'm not the only one."

His eyes darkened even more. He slammed down the rest of his drink, raised her to her feet, then rose himself. "C'mon. Let's go."

"'k."

When he turned, Derek saw a familiar face. "Shit! Who would've thought…"

"What?" Pen noticed where Derek was looking. "Whoa!"

"I know…"

She put her hands on his cheeks. "Stop staring!"

He chuckled, and began to lead her away through the French doors. "Hard not to. Never would've expected her to be here!"

Pen shuddered. "Don't remind me! I don't want to think about her in kinky positions."

"Aw, hell, no," Derek said, his face showing obvious disgust.

"But Chief Strauss-"

He turned and gave her the darkest look, effectively silencing her. "Put that motor mouth in park before you dampen the mood."

They climbed the steps in silence, then curiosity killed her. "What do you think-?"

"Na-uh," Derek replied, opening the door and tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He whacked her butt. "No talking about anyone else tonight. That's an order."

He laid her down in the center of the bed, then covered her with his body.

"Yes, sir," she replied as he kissed her… and made her forget in the most pleasant way.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Thanks again for reading Undercover Club and giving the story a chance. Next one is more traditional KricketWilliams, and is coming soon to an inbox near you!...Here you go, per request… Again, this is a strong scene, the same advisories apply….  
_  
**Epilogue #2**

Derek Morgan was at the bar, getting a round of drinks for everyone back at the table. It was his turn to buy. He didn't mind; it felt good to get up and stretch his legs. He wanted to dance the entire evening, take his fiancée out for a spin on the dance floor, but she kept refusing him.

"You know I don't dance with you, Hot Stuff," she would say, with a coy little smile and an innocent blink of her eyes.

That was a lie. She was in a mood; Penelope was damned pissed at him. They were in Chicago for a wedding, visiting his relatives. She would smile when they were around, but the minute they left, she was icy again. He didn't know what the issue was; he really didn't give a fuck at the moment. He was starting to get just as pissed at her, and she should _know_ that didn't bode well for her.

When he walked back to the table, he was surprised to see Penelope missing. His sister Sarah was standing there with Chuck, her husband, talking.

"Hey," he questioned. "Where's my Baby Girl?"

Chuck pointed over to the dance floor. Derek followed where he pointed and saw Penelope. She was dancing with his cousin Anthony, a slow sway to the music. As far as Derek could see, Anthony had his hands wandering where they shouldn't be and Penelope wasn't doing a damn thing about it.

That did it. He walked over, gripped her upper arm in his hand and dragged her down the hall of the reception area. He didn't say a word until they were out on the balcony.

"Explain yourself."

"I didn't do a damn thing wrong, mister," she said, her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "I can dance with whomever I want to."

"Not while you're engaged to me," he said blandly. "His hand was on your ass and you didn't knock it off."

"He's your cousin, Derek!" she said with exasperation. "I didn't want to cause a scene."

"Just because he's family does not mean I am going to share everything with him." He pulled her closer into his arms. "Not my fiancée, not ever."

Penelope shivered. Against her better judgment, a wash of wetness occurred between her legs. She couldn't help it; she liked when Derek talked about owning her. It made her feel secure, loved.

Then she thought about why she was mad at him in the first place.

"I didn't think you would," she replied, glaring at him. "Although you were having fun dancing with your cousins' dates."

"Is that what this is about? Retaliation because they asked me to dance?" He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't touch them."

"There were six of them, Derek," she spat, turning away from him. "Hard to turn them down. Almost as hard to choose who to dance with."

"There was no threat to you. I repeat: _I_ never touched them. _They_ never touched me. Unlike Anthony," he muttered, his eyes glittering black in the moonlight. "He touched what is mine. And what is mine, I keep."

Penelope shivered again at his tone. It reminded her so much of New York, of the want and need he had showed there. However, this was not the right place, or the right time, to be turned on. Huffing, she started for the door. "This is stupid. I'm going back in."

"Uh uh, sweetheart," he replied, scooping her up in his arms. He sat in a chair in a darkened corner, then tossed her across his lap, belly down.

"What are you doing?" she said, kicking her legs. He wasn't going to…not here… not...

"Teaching you a lesson," he growled, interrupting her thoughts, "so you remember who you belong to."

He'd never done this to her, although she wanted him to a few times. She heard it was a turn on, and she knew he was game for anything. Derek had replied, "When the moment is right," but she never knew what he meant by it.

Apparently, he thought this was the moment: in the middle of a wedding reception where his family was five hundred feet away!

She gasped in outrage. "Let me up! I didn't do a damn thing wrong. Besides, I belong to no one!"

"Oh, baby, you don't know how wrong you are," he retorted smoothly. "And believe me... You've earned this. Big time."

Penelope's body answered his threat with a shiver. Somehow the excitement, the fear and the edginess all equaled the anger she felt, and her body simply didn't know how to respond to it. She was shuddering, although she didn't know the exact reason why.

**For more of this chapter, please see my profile.**


End file.
